


The Sun and the Moon

by hatefulofsorrow



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: AU, Cheesy, College, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jude and Zero officially meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little different. I made this AU college first meeting but I kinda switched their personalities. I made Zero a bit neurotic and Jude a little more relaxed. This is just a one shot so I won't go any further with it I just thought it would be fun, and its pretty cheesy at the end lol I hope some of you like it. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

'No, no no no no no. Not him. Anyone but him...shit.' Zero thought as he watched the basketball they were practicing with, bounce over the fence and hit the brunette laying in the grass reading a book. Zero had long noticed that he was always reading or writing.

No matter what was going on, Zero’s attention was inexplicably drawn to him. His eyes could find him easily no matter how crowded the area or how far away he was. He found it quite odd that someone he’d never met had such a lingering impact on him. This person had somehow become a haunting part of Zero’s life and yet their paths had never crossed, till now.

"Captain go get it," Zero’s teammate said forcing him out of his own thoughts. He shook his head and went after it floating somewhere between anxious and terrified. The man in the grass was holding the ball and rubbing his arm where it hit him as Zero walked up.

"We're sorry about that. Honestly, that never happens. You ok?" He said concerned. Jude looked up at Zero but the sun behind the blonde kept him from seeing his face clearly. All he could see was a dark figure surrounded by a bright blinding light. Jude squinted trying to focus his vision but gave up and pulled an earbud out.

"Here," he said dryly and tossed the ball to Zero.

"Sorry I don't even-" Zero was trying to apologize but Jude just nodded disinterestedly, replaced the earbud and laid back down to his book.

"Sorry again," he mumbled and went back to his practice.

 

"The physics tutors are over here," the librarian said as Zero trailed behind her. "Looks like you're in luck and one is available." She pointed to the familiar face who was writing in a new notebook.

"You have a student." She said to Jude and immediately Zero wanted to disappear.

Jude looked up and said, "You can sit down,” to Zero who hadn't noticed that the librarian already left.

"So you need some help? What's the topic?" Jude asked unenthusiastically.

"Oh you don't recogn-...no never mind. Uhh physics. This chapter on nuclear physics is messing me up.” He sighed deeply as he turned to the right pages of his textbook, “….I mean what biochem major needs to learn nuclear physics like what kind of unnecessary over the top bullshit is that I mean i’m never going to use this I don’t even know why they’re making this a part of my curriculum like honestly it’s just giving me a headache and I really don’t need this stress becau--…” Zero stopped, realizing he sounded a bit crazy. Jude stared at him with a raised eyebrow and shook his head slightly.

"Anyways, what's the problem,” he said leaning over, and again Zero wished he could disappear.

 

As with any other night there was a party. The basketball team was always a popular addition to any festivity as they always came ready to have a good time.

Zero couldn't believe how massive this beach house looked and was leaning over one of the balconies as he sipped a beer. He looked around at the large crowd of people and then he saw him. Mr. Tutor was sitting by the pool sipping a beer as well. People were dancing and yelling around him but he still seemed disinterested.

Zero smiled gently and before he knew it he had made his way down to the pool. Jude didn't notice him for a while but looked up after sipping his drink and, with a surprised look on his face, said “Nuclear."

Zero looked confused and answered, "Me?"

"You? Yeah you. You had a breakdown in the library over your nuclear homework." Jude said still looking amused and slightly buzzed.

Zero looked somewhat offended, “It's Zero".

Jude sipped again, "How is that any better than what I called you?" He said with a mouth half full of beer and swallowed.

"And I didn't have a meltdown." Zero responded shifting his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Oh it's not a big deal. It happens all the time. Yours was a small one so its nothing to get embarrassed about. But you DID have one. If you were an egg you would have tiny baby stress cracks all in you." Jude said as he smiled and Zero rolled his eyes.

A large crash was heard from the house. "Damn I feel sorry for the poor bastard who's party this is. They're totally destroying this place." Zero commented.

Jude nodded in agreement. “This is my party." He smiled as he glanced up at Zero who turned to him with a surprised look on his face .

"You wanna get out of here? I don't know any of these people and I'm bored." Jude said as he got up and headed for the beach. Zero followed, if only to scratch his curiosity.

"How is this your- why would you have all these people here if you don't even know them? Is this ok?? Your house is trashed. Should we make them leave?" Zero was seriously concerned following closely behind Jude but continued to look back at the loud house growing further and further away.

"Has anyone ever told you that you freak out a lot?” Jude looked at him dryly and kept walking.

“You don’t care that your place is completely trashed? What are your parents going to say??” Zero was at a slight panic.

“Hmm, why did I throw this party?” Jude walked in a few circles before continuing down the beach. His tone was playful as he continued, “Maybe I got bored and wanted some fun. Or could it be that I was threatened into throwing it?” He gasped dramatically and chuckled, “I may be trying to impress someone or perhaps it’s a desperate attempt to gain my father’s attention. Who can say for sure.”

Zero grimaced to himself unable to determine the truth and struggled in the dark to see Jude take off his shoes and socks before rolling up his pant legs. Jude walked into the water and smiled as the sand sunk beneath his feet and the water washed over his skin. There was a long period of silence as the tides waved back and forth.

“So biochem huh? Pre-med?” Jude finally spoke. Zero was staring at him unable to see him completely.

Clouds buried the moon, and the glow from the stars were all that illuminated this strange man’s figure in the night. It felt as if darkness itself was speaking to him and sent a slight shiver down Zero’s spine that he shook off before answering, “Yeah.”

“You’ll use it.” Jude said as he splashed the water with his foot.

“Use what?” Zero asked squinting and trying to make his eyes adjust to the dark a bit better.

“Your physics. So do your best. I can always help if you need it.” Jude said and, though Zero couldn’t see him, he knew he was smiling and just the thought of it made Zero smile as well.

The beach forked off and one way elevated to a sand dune while the other continued straight along the beach. Zero lost sight of Jude and a slight panic seemed to grow in his chest, “Hey!” he called out and suddenly felt a soft hand take his own.

“Should we hold hands so you don’t get lost?” Jude was standing so close that Zero could make him out fairly well and feel the warmth of his body near his own.

Zero swallowed hard and felt his whole body flush with warmth, “N-no. That’s ok.”

“Come on.” Jude pulled at the bottom of Zero’s shirt leading him up the dune where they sat side by side in the sand.

“I come here to read and write.” Jude said leaning back into the sand.

“What exactly are you reading all the time? It looks like the same book but I…” Zero stopped himself but not before it was painfully obvious that he had been observing Jude from afar.

Jude raised a quizzical eyebrow and sat up a bit, “You mentioned something like that in the library. You were about to ask if I recognized you but you stopped. Do we know each other that I’m not aware of?”

Zero took a deep breath, “I may have hit you with a basketball the other day when you were reading.”

“Ah! You’re the sun.” Jude said smiling brightly.

“The sun?” Zero asked suddenly getting a deja vu feeling from the ‘nuclear’ incident at the pool earlier.

“The sun was so bright behind you that I couldn’t see you at all.” Jude explained and stopped before continuing. “I didn’t know exactly who you were at the library but that wasn’t the first time I’d seen you. You dropped an ice cream cone on yourself last week and I think you were late to class on Monday because you were full speed running across the courtyard. And you scored the winning basket during the game…was it three weeks ago?” Jude paused and turned away to say, “It’s like I’m unconsciously looking for you or something. It’s weird.”

“No it’s not. You’re always reading what looks like the same book or writing in your notebook. You bought a new one a couple of days ago because you filled your old one up and a few weeks ago I actually saw you feed a squirrel a french fry when you were eating your lunch outside. So…I get it. It’s not weird.” Zero was flustered at the revelation that it wasn’t just him who was inexplicably drawn to a stranger.

The moon that had been hiding behind the clouds now stood bare in the sky and lent it’s light to Zero. 

Jude smiled warmly and for a split second Zero could feel his heart thump vehemently in his chest. The air seemed electric around him and he couldn’t deny that in that moment something was happening.

“By the way, I’m Jude.” He said staring back at Zero losing himself in the process.

They had no idea that fate had intervened in the form of a basketball and brought two soulmates together.


End file.
